The Adventures of Angelus and Merlin
by HIDEpaininMUSIC344
Summary: A gaurdian angel has graced Merlin, literraly. See the story unfold as he has strange and crazzy adventures with the person to help his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

The Begining

It was a spring day when Merlin was stuck on a hunt with Arthur and the knights when he heard a small shout of help. He must have been the only one to have heard because the others showed no signs of hearing it. He walked in the direction he heard the small voice a short distance from where he was standing he saw a frail young girl slumped against a tree. As he approached her he heard the snap of a branch under his foot he looked up, cursing his clumsiness, and to his surprise saw bright eyes looking at him. They were more than bright they were golden.

"I do not suggest you do that, it is to dangerous with the king so close," he chided as he edged closer maker sure not to frighten the girl. Her eyes slowly but surly faded into a deep delicious brown.

"Who are you? Why do you warn me so? You work for the king don't you? You want to turn me in don't you?" her fragile voice that had a subtle hint of the same accent he had became more and more urgent as she asked her questions. She tried to run but Merlin caught her by the arm. "let go of me your going to have me executed" she yelled

"Calm down or you're going to do that yourself, I'm not going to turn you in" he said softly. She stopped struggling and fell back to the ground Merlin got to his knees beside her. "I will not hurt you I want to help you"

"How can I trust you" she said in a pleading voice. Merlin looked at the young lady in front of him. She looked around 15-16 years of age he was staring at her dark almond shape eyes that suited her perfectly. She had dark curling hair pulled back away from her face it could not have been a little bit longer than shoulder length he thought to himself. Her dress was tattered and she was bare footed. He had a strong urge to help her but didn't know how to gain her trust. Then he got an idea. "You can trust me for I have magic also; now you must keep this a secret for me please do you understand?"

"You hide your powers from the king, is this why it is a secret?" "

"Yes."

"Then I trust you." she allowed him to help her up and she leaned slightly against him. As they made there way back to Arthur they had a small conversation. "What is your name?" he asked politely

"Caelyn, and what is yours?"

"That is a beautiful name, my name is Merlin."

"You know I was told by the druids that I was to help and to be helped by a man some what like me, I think you are him even though your name does not resemble the name they gave me"

"What is the name they have told you?"

"A man named Emerys."

"Well then you have found him for that is what the druids call me." she looked like she was about to say something but was cut off by the familiar voice of Gwaine.

"Ah Merlin there you are," he said cheerily "we've been..." his sentences dropped off as he saw the girl leaning against Merlin for the first time "I see, been out courting girls Merlin."

"Ha ha Gwaine very funny" Merlin retorted sarcastically.

Gwaine laughing hard called out behind him that he had found Merlin and tried to keep a straight face as the others approached noisily telling each other jokes. They all saw the girl immediately and became quiet until Arthur had joked "new girlfriend Merlin?"

"do they always act like idiots" Caelyn whispered in Merlin's ear. It took all of his will power for him to not laugh. Arthur approached a couple of feet closer to the young lady still at Merlin's side and asked her her name. To Merlin's surprise she hid her face in his shoulder and whispered "I do not wish to answer him."

"Why?" he whispered back curiously "I do not want to insult him about his stupidity, so will you please tell him my name?" he chuckled lightly at her whispered response only he could hear."

"What is so funny, Merlin" Arthur asked impatiently

"nothing sire its just she's afraid of talking to you," he half lied to the king "her name is Caelyn." she removed her head from Merlin's shoulder gave him a look of I will get you back later for saying I am afraid and listened to the knights introduce themselves with a slight smile on her face. Arthur noticing her fatigue told Merlin to ride her back in to Camelot. They soon where on their way to the physician's chambers to see about her cuts and to talk about magic.

"Who is this Merlin?" Gaius inquired the boy as he helped get the young girl settled. As Gaius cleaned her cuts Merlin told the story of how he met Caelyn. "that was a kind act that you preformed Merlin I am proud" Gaius said with a smile that then faded to a concern look as he saw the young sorcerer with his head resting on the table with a slight look of pain on his face. "Merlin what is wrong you look pained." the physician asked worriedly after finishing cleaning Caelyn's wounds.

Merlin waved his hand as if dismissing gaius's concern and answered "it is only a slight headache probably from tromping through those woods all afternoon. The real concerning thing is the druids telling Caelyn to find me." he looked up at Caelyn and then decided "well you cant go around in a tattered dress I'll go find Gwen and ask about a new dress for you," the young man looked lazily out the window and added, "besides Arthur will be back soon and will be irritated if I am not there to listen to his stories." he got up uneasily on his feet and left. Caelyn looked puzzledly at Gaius but he simply just shrugged his shoulders.

It didn't take long for Merlin to find Gwen."Hello Merlin" she greeted pleasantly

"Hello Gwen I was wondering do you have an extra dress for the young woman we fond in the woods earlier?" he replied

"Sure Merlin we can go get it now and bring it to her" after they brought Caelyn the dress Caelyn the dress and Gwen did her hair , she was more beautiful than before. Caelyn asked Merlin to thank Gwen nicely and said that she was deathly tired. As Merlin helped her get comfortable in his bed for he was to sleep on the floor he saw the contemplative expression her face.

What is it?" he asked

"I have withheld one secret from you Merlin and do not know if I should tell you it"

"Well if I am to help you I need you to be truthful to me," He said softly looking into her eyes.

She smiled "I will think about telling you as soon as I know I can trust you" her smile faded as she saw the crestfallen expression on his face as he got up and left the room.

The next day Merlin woke up earlier than usual because of how uncomfortable the floor was when he noticed Caelyn staring blankley out the window just before sunrise.

"What is the matter?" Merlin asked sleepily as he came up beside her.

"Nothing it's just I finally made the decision to show you my secret. I know I can trust you because you hsve been nothing but kind to me even when I was about to blow you back into the tree with magic. But we have to go in the forest for me to show you" she said glumly.

"I think I can arrange that" Merlin said as he left with a mischievous smile.

He got to Arthur's chambers early, put the breakfast tray down loudly, as usual, and walked over and opened the curtains. "Merlin" Arthur groaned "what in the world are you doing this early in the morning?"

"Nothing I just thought I would start my chores early" Merlin said cheerfully. Arthur knew better.

"What is it you want, Merlin?"

"Just to have the day off, sire." Merlin said quickly. Arthur sat bolt up right to this.

"What?" Arthur yelled incredulously

"W…w…well it's just that Gaius wanted me to go out to the forest to get more herbs and roots for his supply." Said Merlin stuttering. He wasn't lying Gaius did ask him to go out and collect herbs last week but he never had the chance to do it.

"And he can't go out and do it himself?" Arthur asked.

"Well he wanted to me to take Caelyn along and she still won't talk to anyone besides me, sire," Merlin said simply. "And he is getting a bit old, but don't tell him I said so," he added hastily. Arthur chuckled lightly.

"You can go and collect your herbs when you are done polishing my armor" Arthur replied to the request.  
"Thank you, sire," Merlin said and excused himself from the room.

After Merlin polished Arthur's armor he rode Caelyn out to a clearing in the forest. They dismounted and stood face to face in the clearing. She sighed and closed her eyes and an incandescent silvery glow flowed around her. In a second she shot up in to the air. This is when Merlin saw the strangest sight he will probably ever see. A silver streak flowed in front of him and a loud thud sounded. He saw Caelyn rising from a kneeling position on the ground wearing a gold breastplate with a gold plated skirt to match. She had gold dusted leather roman style sandals laced up to her knees. Her dark curling hair, which had a reddish tint to it in the sun, framed her face. She had a long glowing swoard in her hand. Her eyes were glowing silver that looked the exact opposite then the gold their eyes turn when they use magic. The most stunning change was she had soft feathered angel wings sprouted from her back.

"I am Angelus the youngest daughter of the havens I have been sent to heal, aid, guide, and protect young Emerys in his destiny to aid king Arthur. Let me warn you not take me for granted young warlock for I am older than I seem." She said in a soft low whisper.

"How old are you?" Merlin asked softly in a hushed tone. She laughed lightly and it sounded as a bubbling brook, her eyes filled with mirth.

"If not for your curiosity and the fact I am not a regular mortal you are lucky you have not been smacked for such rudeness," she said amused. The confused look on his face slowly turned to that of regret and apologetic.

"I am sincerely sorry"' he mumbled looking down with embarrassment.

"It is okay young warlock it mortal years I appear to be fifteen years of age but I am probably older than this earth," she said kindly her silver eyes growing dimmer. They kept growing dimmer and dimmer until the silver glow around her body flashed one last time and she turned back to the normal Caelyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick

"Merlin," the old physician whispered as he tried to shake the bundle of covers he knew was the young warlock awake. He had to do this almost every day. He heard a small groan from Merlin as he rolled over. "Merlin come on or you will be late in getting to Arthur," he said forcefully to Merlin.

"Prat" Merlin mumbled into his pillow but he knew better and started to get up.

"I will go and make breakfast."

By the time Merlin had gotten up and gotten dressed Gaius had everything prepared for breakfast. As Merlin walked down the stairs Gaius noticed that he looked a bit clumsier than usually.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked concern as Merlin sat down hard in the chair.

"I am fine just tired," the young sorcerer replied. He did look tired and his alabaster skin seemed paler than usual. After a few minutes of silence Merlin got up, hardly eating any of his breakfast, and started to leave the room.

"Merlin," Gaius said, "if you see Caelyn on your way to Arthur tell her that I may need her help today on my rounds." Merlin nodded his head and left the room. Caelyn was given a room and assisted Gaius by doing the rounds he couldn't complete. Merlin was grateful for this because he didn't have to do the rounds himself.

By the time he got to Arthur's cambers he was more tired before and had a painful headache. He walked in and set the breakfast tray on the table, the noise hearting his head more. He looked at the mess also known as the king's room. _How does someone make this much of a mess in one day?_ Merlin asked himself as he started picking up dirty clothes. From his entrance alone Arthur would have perceived nothing was wrong with his manservant it was only when Arthur looked up at him did he know something was wrong.

"Merlin," Arthur said but suddenly lowered his voice as he saw Merlin wince at the sound," are you alright?"

"Are you showing actual concern for me?" Merlin asked in mock surprise.

"No" said Arthur leaving his hushed tone, "just wondering if you were up to a hunt. And by the way why are the curtains still closed." He asked suddenly just now realizing they were in partial darkness.

"No reason" Merlin replied tiredly.

"Well then, open them"

Merlin grumbled as he crossed the room and pulled the curtains back the sun sting his eyes. In the light, Arthur noticed that Merlin looked worst than before. He was unsteady and swayed slightly where he stood his face was astonishingly pale except for the red patches on his cheeks and forehead and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his face.

"Merlin your list of chores are polish my armor and boots sharpen my ceremonial sword for tomorrow and clean this room," Arthur said after he was dressed. He felt worried for his manservant after watching Merlin's slow movements when he was helping Arthur dress.

"I will not be accompanying you, sire?"

"No Merlin you are going to stay her you are obviously sick and your groans of pain are going to scare away the game"

"But.."

"No buts merlin"

Later as Merlin was leaving Arthurs now sparkling chambers, grumbling all the while, he bumped into Caelyn in one of the intersecting hallways.

"Hello Merlin," She said cheerfully as she made sure the small bottles she was taking to Gaius in a small basket wouldn't fall out.

"Hello," he replied back in a tired whisper.

"Merlin what is the matter you look ill" she said with a note of concern in her voice.

"It's nothing just tired."

"You look like you're about to fall over Merlin." She put her hand up to his forehead and exclaimed "Merlin you're burning up come on lets get you to Gaius." She hurried him along to the physician's cambers by pulling him with her free hand. When they got there she shoved Merlin into a chair and ignored his steady complaints that he's fine. Gaius was not there at that moment but he came in not five minutes later. He was startled when he walked into the room finding the two young people there. Caelyn was furiously flipping trough pages in a book while Merlin was slumped in a chair with his head tilted back and a wet rag on his forehead still stubbornly saying he was alright.

"I am fine," Merlin whined to Caelyn.

"You are certainly not fine," Gaius said when the two young people looked up simultaneously now noticing his intrance followed by a low groan from Merlin.

"I am fine," Merlin insisted again more forcefully.

"Ok, if you are fine stand up," the physician said standing in front of the young boy. Merlin rose slowly but immediately would have fallen over if Gaius didn't catch him and lowered him slowly into the chair. Merlin, with his elbows on his knees, rested his head in his hand and groaned lightly. Caelyn took one of his arms, draped it across her shoulder, and slowly lifted him out of the chair.

"Let's get you to your bed," Caelyn said softly as he leaned heavily on her. They slowly walked up the steps leading to his bedroom. When they got inside Caelyn sat him on the bed took his jacket, boots, neck scarf, and his shirt off of him. She put his night shirt on him and tucked him in the bed. She finally put the cold cloth on his head and stroked the side of his face as she sat on the corner of the bed while humming.

"What is it you are humming," Merlin asked sleepily for he did not know the tune.

"It is called Greensleeves and it will be long after your time young warlock before anyone will sing it." She replied quiet and lovingly.

His face creased with confusion. "So how do you know the words if its not been created?"

"I just know, now sleep young warlock sleep."

"Will you sing Greensleeves for me?" Merlin asked softly

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously. for I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company. Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady Greensleeves." She began to sing in a sweet whisper, "Your vows you've broken…" and that is when Merlin fell into the darkness of sleep. Caelyn, noticing he fell asleep, stopped singing and whispered, "Good night Merlin," and kissed his still warm forehead before returning the cool rag.

The next day Merlin awoke with a start sitting straight up. He soon regretted it as he plopped back down on the bed groaning. The young sorcerer looed to the window and noticed it was barely past sunrise. He heard the door open softly as Caelyn walked into the room carrying a small bowl.

"Good morning Merlin, I have brought you breakfast." She said while gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can not possibly eat for I fear I would just throw it back up." Merlin replied feeling queasy.

"I have a remedy for that and for your headache but you need to eat before you can take them" she said producing two small vials of liquid feom her pocket.

" No I I I ca.." merlin replied but was cut off by Caelyn.

"Yes you can, now eat." she whispered barely audible. "eat." her eyes flashed gold flecked with silver. Unconsciously merlin forced himself to sit up and took a bite nearly gaging in the process. " See that wasn't as bad as it seemed was it? she said in that same quiet whisper. She gave him the first vial of liquid which was a creamy white, "This is to help with your stomache" she said. He tipped the vial to his mouth and gulped it down then grimanced at the spicy taste.

"Ginger?" he croaked the root burning his thoat and warming his stomache.

"Yes it is. you are very wise Merlin," Caelyn replied.

"should i take that as a compliment or a insult?"

" I did not mean to insult you its just that-" she started but stoped suddenly after seeing the smile on his face and the humor in his eyes. "You joker that is not funny!" she said incredeously then sighed, "Well atleast you are better i hope... amd if your not you atleast have your wits and fast tongue." she added sternly. She gave him the other vial. "here this is for your headache." He drank it with no hesitation and gaged slightly on its bitterness. "Its feverfew," she said with a smile as he glared at her ruefully. She handed a glass of water and put a hand on his forehead. "your fever has gone down considerably and you look better too," she stated, "and no wise remarks" she added cutting him off.

"Well thank you Caelyn. can you hand me my shirt over there?" asked merlin. She crossed the messy room, grabbed the shirt hanging on the cabinet door and handed it to him

"You are going to work today?" she asked truely confused.

" yes the royal prat couldnt do anything with out me" he said as he sat up slowly running his hand through his untamely hair."now.. uh.. will you please leave so i can get dressed?" he asked awkwardly looking at thr left quickly ot of the room with a slight blush on her cheeks.

After merlin was dressed and ate the rest of his breakfast, he started his way to arthur's chambers but it was still quite early in the morning . He came in and did his task of cleaning the once again dirty room as silently as he could. _I feel incredibly better _he thought to himselfwith a satisfied grin. Arthur woke up from his dreamless sleep an hour later to the light seeping through the cracked sat up and looked around the dmimly lit but incredibly clean room but did not see his mansearvant anywhere. _Where is he _the king thought to himself. Then the man in question walked into the room, humming quietly an unfimiliar tune, carrying a breakfast tray and sat it on the table silently on the table.

"Merlin,"Arthur asked quite shocked.

"Oh hello sire good morning" merlin said with a respectful bow.

"Who are you and what have you done to my manservant?" arthur asked with his eye brow raised in question.

"Well then, rise and shine prat, is that better, sire" Merlin said workimg as much sarcasm into the last word he possibly could.

"Good i thought your sick episode yesterday rotted your brain into mush or something though theres not mch to rot is there"

"Ha very funy very funny indeed" Merlin said sarcasticaly." But i am completly fine now"

"thats good because now you can muck out the stables."

"I already did it."

"polished my armor"

"yes"

"Moped the floor"

"amd again yes." merlin said almost triumphitly.

"then you can help with with sword practice." All through the day he blocked and parried all of arthur"s jabs with a sword with out fall on his backside for the fist time. He didn't grew tired either. later, as they got back to arthurs chambers merlin left him half way there to pick up food for arthur. When Merlin came back with the tray of food he put it on the tab;e and went to lit the fire. He walked over to the cabinet to get the kimg's bed clothes as arthur ate.

" We do have to create your speech for tomorrow sire i have started i..." he was cut off suddenly by a sharp pain in is head and he grabbed the cabinet door to stable himself the only thing hiding his discomfort was rhe door. Arthur droped his spoon back into the bowl he was eating from when merlin cut his sentence quickly. As he looked up he saw merlin's knuckles white from gripping the cabinet tightly.

"Merlin are you all right" arthur asked.

"I'm fine" Merlin grounded out biting back the pain. he grabbed arthurs bed clothes amd hurridly closed the door. He sat the cloathes om the bed and grabbed the bed post as amother surge of pain corsed to his head.

"are you sure?" Arthur asked standing up and striding over to his manservant.

"I am fine sire"

Merlin tried to stand without leaning on the bed post but all he acomplished was being caught before falling yet again and being shoved in a chair.

"I thought you said you were fine Merlin." arthur said scournfully.

"i am," merlin got up but soon was swollowed in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry didn't put this before but this was my first fanfic EVER. Anyway read and enjoy you find out what happen to Merlin in Chapter 4 (hopefully) But the next chapter is sometimes in Merlin's dream or in real life so you have to look out for that.

P.S. Caelyn is the name of my best friend and this is her B-Day present

P.S.S. Ginger does help upset stomachs and feverfew is a type of daisy that helps with fevers and headaches (I think) but it is so bitter most people cant drink it. OK now I am finally done Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N SORRYL. it took so long I had graduation and school to do. So this chapter goes between life in Camelot and Merlin's dream and you figured out what happened to Merlin so read and review please.

Chapter 3  
Dream  
Arthur carried his limp manservant back to Gaius's chambers startling the old man half to death. He laid Merlin down on the small cot as Gaius made his way through the clutter room. The physician checked Merlin over with the concern king hovering over him. "Is he alright he was earlier" said Arthur finally irritated by the long wait. "I do not think he has been poisoned but to be sure I would have to see what Caelyn put in his headache remedy or it could have been-" said Gaius rambling quickly but was cut off by Arthur grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face the young king "is he alright?" Arthur asked Arthur softly the physician's old and wise eyes full of concern looked up to meet Arthur's "only time can tell sire, only time".

_He was starring in her eyes. "You have to tell him Merlin I have warn you once and you have avoided my warning but now it is time or you will doom us" Caelyn told him forcefully. Her eyes blinked silver and he glimpsed scenes of destruction and war for a moment. He turned to the window as he heard a scream pierced the air. Then he heard something hitting the floor and turned again back to Caelyn who was on her knees on the ground. He kneeled down next to her wrapping his arms around her to help her up. "I fear now it is to late Emerys. We are doomed." she whispered staring blankly at him. Her eyes completely silver. _

Caelyn felt the odd sensation of burning on her wrist. Not a lot of burning but just enough to notice. She put down the basket she had and looked at the bottom side of her wrist but nothing was there. She continued to look as the burning increased in till the swirling sign of the druids turned up thin and as silver as mercury. _Emerys _said a small voice in her head and she knew something was wrong. Caelyn picked up her basket and hurried to Gaius chambers. She enter just as the king was leaving, she bowed her head in respect to the king and nearly ran to Merlin's side. She knelt by him and grabbed his icy hand he started to shake in his unconsciousness and Gaius was in the process of piling blankets on the young man. "What's wrong with him Gaius" she asked worried.

"I do not know" the old man said rushing about looking for books after piling all the blankets he could on the young warlock Caelyn put her hand up to Merlin's forehead and felt a electric like energy flowed thru her and she saw flashes and clips of war and battles. She gasped and opened her eyes, not even knowing she had closed them, to the worried face of Gaius staring at her.

"I know what's wrong with Merlin" she said trying to get her breathing steady. She got up from the chair, that Gaius had probably put her in, and crossed the room back to Merlin being fallowed by the curious Gaius. She stared at the boy's pained face and then turned on the old physician. "He is in a Precognitive Psychetic state" she whispered and then continued to explain "its like a seer's power but more potent. Its an event so powerful that he must know about that his magic will do anything to his body where he will be able to watch the future that he needs to see so his magic has put him in a state of being sick because he would never lay down and relax enough to see the visions he needs to see" she said finally answering all the old mans unsaid questions. She went to touch Merlin's forehead again and she saw...

She saw _a great battle. They where fighting through the rain and muck of a field in the forest. _She saw_ herself, not in her body, but as an outsider. She was not fighting as Angelus but as her human form Caelyn. Merlin, Arthur and Caelyn were back to back being overwhelmed by a horde of enemy warriors. _She felt_ Caelyn being stabbed. _She felt_ a ghost of the pain the erupted through Caelyn's abdomen. _She heard_ Merlin's voice echo _in her head. _He was screaming in sadness and anguish. _She saw him _kneeling next to her holding her head cradling her while Arthur guarded them slaying any enemy who challenged him. "NO NO" Merlin was yelling as Caelyn was dying in her arms. "STAY WITH ME PLEASE" he continued shaking her slightly._

_"Emerys fulfill your destiny for it is a great one" she took a ragged breath and continued in her ragged whisper "Good bye Emerys you will be legendary. Good bye" she took one last ragged breath and lumped against Merlin's cradling arms, death upon her._

_"NO" Merlin roared anger taking over him. A pillar of gold erupted around the three. Merlin's eyes turned to solid gold disk and the pillar of gold exploded destroying any enemy soldier insight. Merlin's eyes faded back to blue and he took a shuddering breath feeling the warm wetness rolling down his cheeks. _She saw the beautiful scariness of his anger and then she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes. She was now sitting in the chair she was sitting in earlier and she noticed there was no one else in the room except a shallow breathing Merlin. "That is a very powerful vision" she said out loud to nobody in particular, She got up and walked over to Merlin. He didn't look better at all. He was too pale and pouring sweat. He took quick shallow breaths and was tossing and turning in his sleep. Caelyn's eye was caught by an open book on the table. She wondered why this book caught her eye rather than any of the other books that littered the table. The thing that had caught her eye was the intricacy of the letters of the words. The page talked about the precognitive psychetic state but the word looked like they were written in smoke and when she moved so did the letters. She heard a slight tap on the door and the squeak it made when it was opened. She turned around to see King Arthur step to the cot Merlin was lying on. She cleared her throat to announce her presence and he looked up at her in surprise. "Hello Sire is there anything that you need," She asked quietly talking to him for the first time since she was found. She learned how to enjoy conversation with the maids and other servants even so far as the knights and Queen but never the King.

"No no I was just checking on Merlin" he finally managed after having to regain his composure due to the shock caused by her talking to him. "He doesn't look any better does he?

"No he's not; he's getting worse by the minute," she answered after an awkward pause.

"Well it's a good thing Gwen isn't here" Arthur tried to be funny but it failed. "Gaius and I fear he is in a precognitive psychetic state and if he doesn't wake up it will kill him."

_Arthur stared at his manservant. Merlin had his head down in shame with tears streaking his face. "You have magic," Arthur said calmly, controlling his anger. That calmness startled Merlin and he looked up at his master. Arthur's face was washed of emotions just the sternness and authority he shows as his role as king. "You have lied and committed treason to your king and your kingdom. You will be able to see the funeral to the fallen soldiers you helped defend and then you will be burned at the stake the fallowing day, do I make myself understood." Arthur said in his commanding tone. Merlin bowed his head again._

_"Yes sire" he said, Merlin had been expecting this to happen for years. He has always dreamt of being told these words and he is now calm. He is calm even though he has been told he is going to die in two days time._

Merlin's body is relaxed now and startled the three people in the room. Arthur, Gaius, and Caelyn turned to the young man's body, all afraid of if he had died. Their worries were partially relieved when they saw the still shallow and labored rise and fall of his chest; the three people had been trying any way they could think of to wake Merlin up when this occurrence happened. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing" Arthur finally said breaking the silence.

"I don't know sire" Gaius said

"Maybe he has come to a peaceful point in this dream" Caelyn suggested. The three were all hovering over him when they heard a knock on the door; they turned to face the door to where a nervous servant stood.

"Um Sire the court needs you" the servant said almost cringing against the scrutiny of the other three he received. Arthur looked back to Merlin debating should he leave his friend. Gaius put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Go" the old physician said with a look of understanding. Arthur nodded his head and fell in to step with the servant that fetched for him. "We have to wake him up soon," Gaius said tiredness and worry in his voice.

"I know but how?" Caelyn said. Then she got an idea she would try to snap him out his dream in his head. "Gaius what if I tried to connect with him telepathically?"

"It's worth a shot" was all that Gaius had to say. Caelyn put her hands to Merlin's focusing not to be sucked into his dream. "_Wake up Merlin" _she said to him in her mind. _"You have to wake up now Merlin." _She closed her eyes letting herself get sucked in the dream.

_He was in a dungeon cell pacing; it was early in the morning around 2 o'clock in the morning; that's when he heard the voice. "Wake up Merlin" said a familiar voice. He almost started to cry excepting the voice as just his imagination torturing him. He continued pacing; then the voice came back "You have to wake up now Merlin." Then not even a second later the voice's owner appeared. "Merlin do you ever listen? But no, I had to come all the way here because you don't listen" Caelyn scolded half annoyed half amused. He stared at her wide eyed in shock. _

"_This isn't happening" he concluded "this isn't happening I just saw you being buried you died 2 days ago in my arms." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands sitting on the floor of the cell._

"_No, I didn't Merlin this is a dream and you have to wake up or your going to die" she said her smile fading .She was losing her concentration and was beginning to fade._

"_No I'm just imagining you I'm going to die anyway I'm being burned by the stake tomorrow." His voice rising to an almost shout. She was almost gone now she was shimmering in and out of existence._

"_If I was dead how did I see the pillar of magic? It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Was the last thing she said fading into nothing. Merlin just stared, there was no possible way she could have saw that she was truly dead when that happened. _

"_How do I wake up from this nightmare" he yelled after her but there was no answer._

"I have to go back later when he believes me." Caelyn said to Gaius when she had gotten out of the dream. They sat there for a couple of hours next to Merlin's limp body, listening to his shallow breathing. Then around six at night Merlin started to struggle in his sleep. He tossed and turned his breath becoming more labored. "I have to go back in the dream Gaius." Caelyn said walking up over to Merlin standing above him. That's when they heard the hoarse whisper of Merlin saying non other then the name Arthur.

_The guards came to collect Merlin in the morning just after dawn. He tried to struggle but it was no use. The guards held on to his arms securing them behind his back. He saw Arthur standing there watching. "Arthur" he yelled as the guards took him pass. Arthur looked away from him. "ARTHUR" he yelled again looking back he struggled against the guards harder completely angry now. He gave up his struggle as they tied him to the stake in the courtyard. Then he heard Caelyn's voice in his head "you ready to wake up now Merlin" she said _

"_How do I wake up" he hissed at her. Silently relieved she was there._

"_Take my hand" she said as she appeared next to him. The guards lit the wood and the fire started to engulf them. He grasped her hand and felt as if all the air was knocked out of him._

He woke up gasping for air. "I see you finally listened to me Merlin" Caelyn said. He could not focus on anything just that one voice. When his vision finally focused he saw Caelyn hovering over him. He wanted to jump up and hug Caelyn but had no strength to do it.

"Caelyn" he said in a hoarse whisper smiling slightly. She glared at him looking murderous. His smile faded and he looked away slightly from the harshness of her glare. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" she whispered in his ear. She let go of him and perched herself on the side of the cot. "Next time do yourself a service an sleep more." She said sternly and smiled.

"You know what," he said his smile coming back "you never finished singing Greensleeves to me." She looked at him with a look of incredulous and playfully punched him in the arm lightly.

"Go to sleep Merlin you need it" she said. He tried to argue but his eyes were already feeling heavy. "Sweet dreams Merlin."


End file.
